Harry Potter
by faithinhisplan
Summary: What’s up with Hermione glaring at Dasha? Whoa, and what about Draco? Does the last name BLACK play into Dasha’s life and if so how and how does Dasha know so much about EVERYTHING? And does Snape know something the other three teens don’t? Find out
1. Two Strange Letters and A House Elf

**Harry Potter (I'll fix the title later)**

**(By Faithinhisplan)**

**A/n: First Hp story, so bare with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but I wish I could act as a main character in one of the movies! I love to act!**

****

**Chapter One: Two Strange Letters and a House Elf.**

**O**NE of the hottest, mistiest mornings, a shadow, hooded and cloaked; walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he opened the door he heard talking inside.

"There shouldn't be students here yet." He thought as he walked across the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit wit flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and the magnificent marble staircase facing him led to the upper floors. Here he saw a young girl with curly hair and a young boy with red hair, about his own age, talking. "Excuse me, but could one of you show me where Professor Albus Dumbledore's office is?" The two teens looked at each other then looked at the boy. He was wearing a Hogwarts' robe, but had the hood up and a black scarf over his face.

"I'll show you." the boy with the red hair said. He began to walk up the stairs with the boy in the hood behind him.

"Dumbledore's office is up here." The red haired boy said. The boy followed him as they walked up to the stairs of Professor Dumbledore's office. As the stairs rotated upward, the red haired boy looked the dark figure over, with a frown. When the two boys entered Dumbledore's office they saw all the teachers standing around Dumbledore's office. In the corner of the office stood a tall, greasy, long haired; man, named Professor Severus Snape; the potions teacher. Talking to him was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, Professor Flitwick. Across from the two Professors was Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch who taught Herbology. The most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving this body behind him. And there talking to Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall, one of the most strict, clever, but reasonable teachers. At the sight of her the hooded figure walked strait through the staring Professors and up to her. The red headed boy just stood where he was. He began to walk out the door when Professor Dumbledore waved him over.

"Come, Mr. Weasley." Ron didn't know what to do. He slowly walked over to a chair and sat in front of the Professors.

"You shall be the first student at Hogwarts to meet, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor McGonagall said, placing her hand on the shoulder of the hooded teen.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked as McGonagall's niece pulled her hood and mask off her face. Ron blushed.

"This is Dasha Black."

Dasha smiled. "Nice to meet you Ron." Ron just stared at her.

When Ron had gotten back down stairs he walked strait to the Great Hall, where he found Hermione. "Well, how'd it go?" she asked as he sat down on the other side of the Gryffindor table, in front of her.

"Wow."

"That's all?" Hermione asked looking at Ron amazed. "Well, who is he? What's his name?" She asked waving her hand in front of Ron's face as he stared at the table.

"_Her_ name is Dash. _She_'s going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But she looked so young. How could she possibly have gotten the job?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno." He was still in a daydream when Hermione asked,

"Ron, are you okay?"

"She's really pretty, Hermione." He said putting his chin in his hands. Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Dasha," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk, "This is Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns, and of course you have met Professor Severus."

"Yes, sir." She answered as Snape eyed her from the corner of the room.

"If there is anything you need from us just ask and we will certainly try and help." Professor Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. Dasha stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and smiled. She began to walk out to door when she turned around again.

"There is one thing, Professor." She said. "Yes, what is it?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "Do you think it would be alright if I got some parchment? And maybe some feather pens and ink?" She asked hopefully.

Sweat ran down his face as he sat in bed wishing he were somewhere else, anywhere else, but here! Harry Potter, a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and glasses, walked over to his window and pushed it open, hoping to catch a small draft of wind. The Dursleys had taken the air-conditioner out of Harry's room when the one down stairs had been hit by one of Harry's cousin, Dudley's, baseball and broke. Dudley wasn't blamed, of course; Harry was. He had been blamed for everything since he found out he was the son of a Witch, Lily; and a Wizard, James Potter.

Harry walked back over to his bed, sat down, and put his head in his hands. In one hour he would be sixteen-years-old and his summer vacation would almost be over, which was what he was waiting forever since he came home from school.

Harry suddenly heard a small tapping sound on his windowsill. He looked up and saw his owl, Hedwig. She had been sitting at the window for a while and looked annoyed. Harry wearily walked over to the window and reached for the letter Hedwig was holding, after she pecked at him a few times. Harry sat down at his desk and opened the letter as Hedwig sat in her cage patiently. The letter was addressed to Harry, but it had no return address. Harry stared at the envelope for a second before he opened it. He read the address aloud to Hedwig:

Mr. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was heavy and made of pure white parchment. "This person must be really rich, Hedwig." Harry said as he opened the letter. He took out another piece of parchment that was bordered with Gryffindor lions. He began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please be ready for anything that comes your way. I'm sending this, not to frighten you, but to inform you._

**A friend**

_P.s. I hope you are well. I heard about Sirius and was heartbroken and I'm sure you were as well. I will be visiting soon to talk to you about him. Until then, stay out of trouble, as will I. By the way, I wish you a very Happy Birthday._

Harry sat for a moment in thought. Who was this mysterious person and how did he know about the death of Sirius Black?

"He's coming to visit!" Harry said aloud. "Well," Harry said looking at the boarder of the parchment, "He must be okay, seeing how there are Gryffindor Lions on the parchment and a Hogwarts' seal on the envelope." Hedwig fluttered down to the floor by Harry's foot, where another letter lay. "I must have dropped it." He said picking it up and opened it. Inside there was another piece of parchment. But when he tried to read it the writing disappeared. "Strange." He said putting the two letters into his desk drawer. He then walked over to his bed and lay down. It was so hot and he was so tired he didn't even hear the glass shattering down stairs as he drifted into a deep sleep.

When he suddenly woke up it was one in the morning.

"Happy Birthday to me." He said wearily standing up and walking to his door. When Harry opened the door of his bedroom he heard doors closing down stairs in the kitchen. He walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen doorway. He cautiously looked in making sure no one was there before he walked out into the open. There walking around in his kitchen was a small house elf, half the size of Harry.

"Dobbie?" Harry asked as he walked over to him.

"Harry Potter. Such an honor it is to see you again." said Dobbie as he went back to looking in the cupboards and drawers.

"Dobbie, what are you doing?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Looking for her." Dobbie said, his big eyes sparkling slyly.

"Her? Who is her, Dobbie?" Dobbie walked carefully over to Harry.

"She is a girl from Hogwarts! Dobbie shouldn't have let her go! Dobbie should have told Professor Dumbledore!" Harry let out a long sigh as he sat down on the floor in front of Dobbie.

"Dobbie, why would she be here? And why would she be in the cupboard?" He asked as Dobbie shattered another one of his Aunts favorite glass items. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dobbie saw her. Dobbie saw her writing to Harry Potter. Said she had to talk to Harry Potter and when her brother told her no. Oh, Dasha was mad!" Dobbie said worriedly. Harry thought about the letter he had received.

"Dasha? Is that her name?"

"Harry Potter is as tall as Dasha. I told her not to go, but she left and now her brother is mad." "Dobbie knew this would happen! Dobbie knew! Dobbie knows her father and mother and brother! Her father is evil wizard! Evil! Evil!"

"Alright, Dobbie, Alright, I'll help you..." he was cut off by the sound of Uncle Vernon's footsteps. Harry watched as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he cut on the lights. Harry then looked around at the mess Dobbie had made. Dobbie had disappeared, leaving Harry the only one in the kitchen.

"Oh, great!" Harry said as Uncle Vernon glared at him with fire in his beady little eyes. He didn't even say a word as Harry got up off the floor, walked back up to his room and locked himself in.

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed again thinking of how much trouble he would be in when Aunt Petunia woke up and found all of her precious glass broken. He then sat up and looked at his desk. He carefully opened the drawer he had laid the letter that Dasha had written him in. He then picked up the letter again and read it quietly to himself. When he had finished reading it he stuck it under his pillow and thought for a moment.

"What if Dobbie was right and Dasha _is_ here? I still don't know where she would be hiding though!" Harry got up again and looked out the window. He saw a small owl flying toward him. "Thanks Pigwidgeon." He said as he took the letter from the obnoxious little owl. Pigwidgeon sat on the widow sill as Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron and Hermione:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione and I are at school. I know I know, I bet you're wondering 'why are they at school right now?' Well mom, dad, and brothers went away to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione's parents went with them to see the dragons for a vacation. So here we are, at Hogwarts. But mate, you'll never guess who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is! A teenager. A girl teenager. Our age. Her name is Dasha, I call her Dash. She's really pretty. I think Hermione's mad that Dasha is getting all the attention. But I mean she can't help being pretty right? I wish you were here. Maybe Hermione and I could convince Dumbledore to let Dasha pick you up and bring you over early. It would be a whole lot more fun. Anyways, mate; I'll see what I can do. Here's Hermione:_

_**See you later,**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_P.s. Happy Birthday._

There was another letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are doing good. Ron and I are bored as could be with out you here with us. Like Ron has told you there's a new girl named Dasha. I'm not that thrilled. I heard her talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday. I wonder why Draco's here. That can't be good. She thinks she is the center of attention! Anyways Ron says he's going to get her to sneak over there and bring you back here. Dasha is the new Dark Arts teacher! She is so young though. Can you believe it! She said she just only turned sixteen. Well that's all for now. Happy Birthday. And Harry, if she does come to get you...well I just hope you don't fall in love like Ron. He's a wreck since he's seen her. I wonder what Malfoy would say. Ha-ha. See you later. Happy Birthday._

_**Love your friend**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

Harry smiled at the letters then took out the letters from Dasha. He than walked over to his closet and pulled out his trunk. He put it on his bed and stuck the letters in one of the pockets of the trunk. He then walked to his drawers and pulled out his clothes, broom, and wand. When he had everything packed he walked over to Hedwig's cage and locked it. He walked over to his trunk and put it on the floor then he spread himself across his bed. He was ready to see Ron, ready to see Hermione, he was even ready to see Malfoy; but he was stuck in this house, the house he was dropped off at when he was only a baby, the one place he wanted to get out of; the Dursley's!

**A/n: **That's chappy one! Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!

4


	2. A Shadow in the Dark

**Harry Potter**

**(By Faithinhisplan)**

**A/n: All I have to say is that I love to write ha-ha. Enjoy. I think this is one of the longest chapters. Srry!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but what I forgot to mention in the first chapter is I own Dasha.**

****

**Chapter Two: A Shadow in the Dark**

(By Faith)

"Dasha, Wait! I need to ask you something. It's really important!" Ron yelled as he ran down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower to the Grand Staircase was. Dasha looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"What did you want, Ron?" She asked as they both made there way down the steps.

"I wanted to know if you asked Dumbledore about picking Harry up early yet."

Dasha smiled again and said, "Yes, I have. As a matter of fact I'm on my way right now, so take this parchment and write Harry a letter telling him to be ready when I get there." She reached in her pocket and grabbed an envelope addressed to Harry Potter. Ron nodded and ran back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he arrived he noticed Hermione sitting by a window by herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" he asked walking over to her.

Startled she said, "Oh, nothing. I'm just worried. Usually Harry writes back when we send him letters." Ron rolled his eyes.

"He probably hasn't even got it yet, so stop worrying. Anyways," he said as they both walked over to a table and sat down.

"Dasha wants me to write another letter to him telling him that he needs to be ready when she picks him up tonight." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Ron, really don't you think its dangerous bringing Harry here? I mean..." she was cut off.

"Hermione, you were the one that wrote to Harry saying we were bored without him here. Now, I have to get this letter off before Dasha gets to Harry, so be quiet and help me think of what to write."

**Meanwhile...**

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching the news as Harry sat on the kitchen floor behind the counter trying to pick up any information about the Wizarding world, but he hadn't heard anything interesting so far.

Right when he decided to leave the kitchen and go back up stairs the announcer came on the news, "A few years ago the murdering man known as Sirius Black escaped from prison and went in to hiding."

Harry's heart leaped at the sound of Sirius Black's name. The announcer continued as Harry stood up and walked up to the couch behind the Dursleys who did not seem to notice him.

"Now, after three years, an eye witness says that he was the one who saw Sirius Black die. Police are still questioning this man as to how Sirius died, but all we know is that he died trying to steal something in one of the rooms of a library in London. Police think it was top secret information."

Uncle Vernon suddenly realized Harry was in the room and turned the TV off. He turned is beady eyes to Harry and smiled sinisterly. Harry's heart sank. He knew what was coming.

"Well, now." Uncle Vernon said standing up and walking over to Harry. "Godfather's dead isn't he? I'm sure you had some part to play in these. Didn't help steal anything for him, did you?"

Harry didn't say anything. What was he to do? Sirius was the only real "family" he had ever loved. Now the Dursley's knew he was dead. Harry surmised he could still go live at Sirius' house or he could get Lupin to adopt him, but what was the use. Sirius Black was the only person who made life worth living. As Harry turned to walk back up stairs he suddenly heard a loud crackling sound coming from his room.

"Potter! If that thing makes anymore noise it's out of this house! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Harry yelled from the stairs, but he knew that Uncle Vernon meant it this time. Now, since Sirius was dead, Harry knew that they would take every advantage they could get to ruin his life. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.

He slowly walked up to his bedroom door and opened it. When he walked in Pigwidgeon started zooming around his head with a letter tied to his leg. Harry carefully pulled the letter off his leg and he zoomed out the window. Harry shook his head and sighed as he looked at the parchment inside the envelope. He slowly pulled it out and began to read his handwriting:

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you're bored. Well I have great news for you! Dasha is on her way to pick you up early. She wanted me to write you and tell you to be packed. She is going to pick you up then bring you back here. Then she is going to take us to Diagon Alley to get out school supplies. School starts in a week. Oh, are you getting the Daily Profit? Horrible stuff they're writing about Sirius! Bet is was the Malfoys! Anyways, see yah later, mate._

_Your friend,_

**Ron Weasley**

_P.s. Hermione is worried about you. She's going ballistic just because you didn't respond to the last letter. Make sure to write back, just so Hermione will leave me in peace for a while. Ha-ha. Bye._

Harry laughed as he took out a piece of parchment and began to write back:

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean too. I've just been so tired and bored lately I didn't feel like writing back. Dudley was playing baseball and broke the air conditioner, so now I don't have any cool air in my room. What a git! Of course I got blamed, as usual._

_Ron, Hermione says you've fallen under this new girl's trance. Ha-ha. Hermione, did you say that she was talking to Draco in the fire? Dobbie showed up at my house last night and said that Dasha has an evil father. Do you think that has anything to do with the Malfoys? _

_Anyways I've been packed and ready to go since yesterday when you sent me that other letter. I'll be ready to get out of here when ever I can! Oh, also, I haven't been getting the Daily Profit for some strange reason. But the news of Sirius Black, "the murder" is all over Muggle news. Tell you more when I see you._

_That's all for now,_

** Harry Potter**

_P.s. Hermione, I am bored, but I'm not dieing, so don't worry so much. Also someone sent me a mysterious letter. When I tried to read it the writing disappeared! Who do you think sent it? See you, bye._

Harry put the letter in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig, who flew out the window. Then he sat at his desk waiting the arrival of Dasha. He had many questions he wanted to ask her. How did she know about Sirius Black? Why was she going to be a Hogwarts teacher? Did she have anything to do with Malfoy? And if she knew Sirius did she know about James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Lupin? Before Harry could think of any more he suddenly had the urge to lie on his bed and go to sleep, but the pain from his scar kept him awake.

An hour later he decided that if Dasha wasn't there in five minutes he would go back down stairs and watch the news again. He desperately wanted to know how things had been going since the death of Sirius Black and the revival of Lord Voldemort. Harry, then, suddenly had a strange feeling someone was watching him. He decided to go and open the door of his bedroom just in case someone was sneaking around down stairs.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had been in his house without him knowing. A year ago Professor Lupin and other wizards came to his house in search of him. They then took him to the home of Sirius Black, where the Order of the Phoenix was held.

Harry walked back over to his bed after opening the door and sat down, waiting as patiently as he could. While he was waiting he saw someone's Shadow being cast on his door. At first he thought it was Dudley trying to scare him, but the person was wearing a long robe and Dudley never ever wore a robe before! Harry's heart began to pound fast as he slowly reached in a drawer of his desk and pulled out his wand. Holding it tightly in his hand he watched as the Dasha got bigger and bigger, until the person was standing at the door. Harry saw the head of the person peering in at him. His heart gave one last pound as the person began to close the door behind him and walk strait at Harry.

"Who...Who are you?" he yelled in a whisper. He didn't want to frighten the Dursleys. If they knew that a person had snuck in their house they would for sure blame Harry.

"Are you frightened?" the person asked looking around the room. Harry thought for a moment. At first when he saw the figure he thought it was Voldemort, but it couldn't have been; for his scar stopped hurting the moment he saw the figure's shadow. "Don't be frightened, Harry Potter." The person said taking off the hood over her head. "My name is Dasha Black and I'm here to pick you up. You did get the letter from Ron?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, and then noticed he still had his wand out. Once he put his wand in the pocket of his shirt he looked at Dasha closely. She _was_, as Ron said, beautiful. Her shoulder length blond hair matched perfectly with her turquoise color eyes and her light tanned skin.

"How...How did you get past the Dursleys with out them seeing you?" Harry asked when his mind back down from the clouds. She shrugged. Harry was no longer afraid of her, but shy. The only other girl Harry had ever thought was pretty was Cho Chang, but even she didn't measure up to Dasha. All of a sudden Harry's face grew hot, his hands clammy and his mouth dry.

"Harry, are you okay? We should get going. Ron and Hermione are waiting" Dasha pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hedwig's cage rose off the stand it was on and hovered in the air.

This wasn't a surprise to Harry, of course. He had learned this spell in his first year at Hogwarts. "Well, don't you want to get out of here?" Dasha asked as she opening Harry's window. "Where is your owl?"

"I sent a letter back to Ron and Hermione. She should be with them." He answered watching Hedwig's cage fly out the window then disappear. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Harry asked confused. Dasha smiled and Harry's suitcase and broom lifted in the air then also disappeared.

"Don't worry, all your stuff is being sent to Hogwarts. It will be in the Gryffindor tower when you arrive."

"How are we getting there?" He asked as Dasha took a step toward him.

"Well, I think you would call it Apparating. You know disappearing then reappearing somewhere else?" Harry shook his head then frowned.

"But I don't know how."

"Well, you see I've learned a different way of Apparating, but I call it transmission. Here, stand up and hold out your hand." Dasha said as she reached for his hand. Harry blushed as he held her hand in his. "Now, make sure you don't let go, or else you'll end up in another dimension. And that won't be good because your friends would kill me for not bringing you back with me. Are you ready?" she asked. As soon as Harry shook his head yes, they disappeared.

Back at Hogwarts Ron had been sitting on his bed when he suddenly noticed that Harry's things just seemed to appear under his bed. Confused and frightened, Ron leaped from his bed and ran down stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he found Hermione reading Harry's letter.

"Hermione! You won't believe it, but it's true!" Ron yelled gasping for air.

"What's true, Ron. Calm down, what's wrong?" she asked putting down the letter.

"Harry's stuff! It just appeared out of no where!"

Hermione's rolled her eyes. "Ron! Things can't just appear in Hogwarts! People cant, objects can't! How many times do I have to tell..." she was cut off.

"Harry! You're here!" Ron turned to see Harry and Dasha standing behind him. Before he could say anything to Harry, Hermione pushed him out of the way and gave Harry a big hug.

"It's great to see you." She said as they walked over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down.

"It's great to see you too, both of you." Harry said. "I have so many questions."

"We have questions too." Ron said holding up Harry's letter. Hermione grabbed the letter and glared at Dasha who was standing beside Harry still holding his hand.

"I think we should first rest," she said, "I'm sure it's been a rough summer for you Harry and besides we still have to make a journey to Diagon Alley before the school semester begins."

Ron frowned. "But I wanted to know about the letter that Harry received. You know, Harry, the one that didn't have any writing on it?"

"Well," Harry began, "I received it right after I got one from Dasha." The threesome all turned and looked to Dasha, who was staring at Harry. Before she could say anything, Professor McGonagall walked in wit Professor Snape behind her.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I hope your traveling was quiet safe." McGonagall said as she and Snape walked over to Dasha. Harry nodded then noticed Dasha looking up at Snape. When she had caught his eye she looked back at Harry.

"Professor," Hermione asked. "I was wondering. Are we going to be aloud to go to Diagon Alley for our supplies?"

Professor McGonagall gave a small nod. "I have arranged for Professor Snape to take you, Miss. Black, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter tomorrow. I would have taken you, but I still have a few minor things I have to get done before school starts."

All four teen looked at Snape, who was frowning, then exchanged glances with each other.

"Why does **anyone** have to take us?" Dasha asked.

"I expect you all up bright and early tomorrow morning." Snape said in his dark tone, ignoring her, as Professor McGonagall made her way out of the Gryffindor tower. Snape looked at Dasha's hand, which was still clutched in Harry's. The two teens realized what he was looking at and let go, blushing. "I will be leaving at eight o'clock, with or without you. Meet me in my office at seven forty five. Have your Hogwarts' robes on. I will not be seen with rugged teenagers." Snape began to walk out the door of the Gryffindor Common Room, but stopped and turned to Dasha. "And you," he said pointing his finger at her, she didn't move, "make sure that you don't tell that cousin of yours where were going tomorrow. I don't want to be seen with him either! By the way, Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that she has your Gryffindor robes ready and that you could pick them up from Mr. Malfoy tonight." Dasha just nodded her head as Snape walked out the door.

Ron turned to Dasha, "What was that all about? And why does Malfoy have your clothes?"

Dasha didn't say anything, but began to walk towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll meet you all at dinner." She said as she walked out the door.

"I'm going with her." Harry said as he started out after her. Hermione frowned as Ron shrugged and followed Harry out.

"Why not." Hermione said as she followed behind Ron.

On their way down the Grand Stair Case Hermione got out a copy of the Daily Profit.

"I don't see how you can still read that garbage!" Ron said out loud.

"This is why!" She said giving Ron a dirty look and pointed to the second page. She began to read:

**The Murder of the Murderess Sirius Black**

**Eyewitness, Lucius Malfoy, one of the Ministry of Magic's trusted members; claims that he saw someone follow Sirius Black into one of the data rooms in the Minister of Magic's building. Malfoy said, and I quote, "When I saw this man dressed in black I decided to follow him, but when I arrived at the data room Black had been murdered and the murder had fled. What ever Black was looking for he didn't not find. Nothing in the data room was reported stolen, so one can only guess as to what he was after. As for me I think Sirius was working for Albus Dumbledore. I'm not sure why but I have a good feeling Dumbledore was after something and sent Black to do the dirty work. Albus, I think, is responsibly for Cedric Diggory's death two years ago. I'm sure he sent Harry to destroy him as well."**

**The Minister of Magic claims this isn't the first time Albus Dumbledore has tried to betray him and the Ministry's members. He claims that Dumbledore may have something against him from when he was told to leave the school last year for staring an illegal army. Dumbledore's Army, was the name of the group created of kids from the school that apparently were forced to join. In this group was young Harry Potter, friend of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. We think that Potter had something to do with the army of Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic will be looking in to this case and will report back when they have more answers. Until then Albus will continue to work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"That is just horrible." Hermione said as they reached the end of the stairs. She stopped and turned around to face Harry. "They are blaming Dumbledore for Sirius being in that building and for the army you, I mean we, created last year. And there blaming him for Sirius being in the data room too. And the death of Cedric."

Harry sighed. "It's my entire fault too. If I hadn't had gone look for Sirius he might still be alive and Dumbledore would be free of charges."

"No," Dasha said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "The Ministry has been on good terms whit Dumbledore until the rise of Voldemort." Ron winced, but Harry and Hermione wanted to hear more. "No one wants to believe that Voldemort has risen again because there afraid of him. And with Dumbledore on your side, Harry, they hate him even more. It's not your fault Sirius is dead either. It was his own choice to go find you and the others. He knew the risk and yet he was willing to take it. And it is mostly Lucius Malfoys' fault! The stupid git! He's on Voldemort's side in the first place. He's a Death Eater and he hated Sirius and the Potters and well anyone who stood in Voldemort's way. And everybody who's anybody knows that Peter Pettigrew was ordered by Voldemort to kill Cedric. To bad, he was a nice boy. And plus Dumbledore has been trusted by the Ministry forever until now. There just making up lies!"

Harry was dumbstruck. It was like Dasha knew everything about everything that Harry had been through, even Cedric. Harry was about to ask Dasha about how she knew, but Draco came up and faced them with a smirk and a frown.

"Tell me, Dasha," He said looking around at Ron, Hermione and Harry. "What made you sink so low as to hang out with these people?" Ron clutched his fist, as did Harry.

"What's wrong with them Draco?" Dasha asked innocently. Harry was surprised at how well Dasha was handling Malfoy. "Don't you know? That there is Harry Potter, the fame seeking git. And that is Hermione Granger the mud-blood I keep telling you about. Oh, and you cant forget Ron Weasley the poor, muggle loving, pure-blood; If you can call him that!" This was enough to make Ron and Harry jump all over him, but before they could Dasha spoke.

"They seem pretty nice to me, Draco. And besides I might as well make some friends that believe in the truth."

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"I'm talking about what Lucius said in the Daily Profit. None of it's true and you know it." Dasha took the paper from Hermione and thrust it in Malfoy's hands.

"What now, little ferret?" Hermione said as she saw Malfoy's expression from reading the paper. Malfoy glared at Harry and the others and was about to say something when he saw the smirk on Dasha's face. He then threw the paper down on Hermione's feet and Dasha's robes into Harry's hands. He then turned and walked away.

"Ferret?" Dasha turned to Harry and took the robes. Harry laughed and explained that two years ago the "fake" Mad-eye Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret and sent him bouncing down the hallways.

"I'm sure he loved that. I wonder why he never told me that before." Dasha said laughing as they made there way into the Great Hall for supper.

****

**A/n: **So how was it? What's up with Hermione glaring at Dasha? Whoa, and what about Draco? Does the last name BLACK play into Dasha's life and if so how and how does Dasha know so much about EVERYTHING? And does Snape know something the other three teens don't? Find out!

10


	3. Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter and the Return of Black**

**(By Faithinhisplan)**

**A/n & Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...wish I did...R&R. "said" 'think**

****

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

(By faith)

"HARRY, wake up! Wake up, Harry. It's almost time to go!" Ron yelled as he pulled on his pants and put his tie around his neck.

"I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?" Harry asked sitting on his bed.

"Seven o'clock! You'd better hurry up." When Harry heard this he jumped from his bed, put his glasses on and began undressing. "Hermione is already down getting breakfast and Dasha is sitting in the Commons Area. I think Hermione's got her reading about something." Ron said shrugging. Harry grinned.

Once Harry and Ron had there clothes on, they grabbed their robes and galleons and went down the stairs. When they entered the Commons Area, Dasha was there to greet them.

"Common you two! Its seven thirty already. Snape is going to grill us if we don't hurry up." She said walking out the door. She stopped and turned, "Oh, and fix your ties!"

"I don't see why we have to be all dressed up! Just to go to Diagon Alley. I mean who dresses like this just to go shopping?" Ron asked trying to fix his tie.

"Snape likes to be "properly" dressed." Dasha said with a grin as they walked down the Grand Stair Case and in to Professor Severus Snape's office. Here they found Hermione reading a book on potions she had found lieing on one of the desks.

Ron turned to Harry, "Doesn't surprise me one bit." Harry laughed as he sat down next to Hermione. He then took out a piece of parchment with writing on it and began to read:

**Course Books**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ **by Miranda Goshawk**

_Dueling with out a Wand (Grade 6_)** Author unknown**

**Other Equipment**

**2 Sets of comfortable dueling clothes**

**1 broom, if you do not have one, you need to see Professor Black**

"Only two books?" Ron said in amazement.

"That's surprising." Hermione said over her book. "Two sets of dueling clothes?" Hermione asked looking at Dasha.

Dasha nodded. "Well, I know you can't really buy dueling clothes, so we're going to have to make some up."

"How?" Ron asked looking at Harry, who shrugged.

"The first class you need to just wear your school robes. The next classes you will need to wear jeans and a tee-shirt or other comfortable clothes under your cloak."

Harry then suddenly turned to Dasha. "How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Dasha looked around for Professor Snape.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure. Probably by floo powder."

"You're exactly right, Ms. Black." Snape said as everyone jumped up from where they were sitting. Snape eyed them all closely making sure they were properly dressed then said, "Come with me." He led them over to huge fire place. There he picked up the floo powder. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He yelled.

Dasha looked around then rolled her eyes. "I'll go first." She said taking the powder in her hand.

"I want Potter to go with you." Snape said suddenly.

Dasha thought for a moment. "Why?" she said out loud. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances then looked at Snape as Harry walked over to Dasha and stood beside her.

"Because, Ms. Black, this powder is different from regular floo powder and can transport more than on person and I-will-not-waste-it." Snape said coolly. Harry gave Snape a sour look. He couldn't help but want to stand up for Dasha. He would not allow Snape to be cruel to her like he was to the other students at Hogwarts, but before he could say anything Dasha grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" Dasha yelled in an irritated tone and they disappeared.

"Why do you think Professor Snape wanted us to go together? I mean you could have gone with Hermione." Harry asked as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I don't know." Dasha lied. "I don't think Hermione likes me very much." Dasha said.

Harry grinned. "Now, why do you think that? Could it be because you're the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and you get as much attention as I do?" Harry, just now realizing what he said, began to blush. "I didn't mean to say that. It j...just slipped." He said seeing Dasha looking at the ground.

Dasha looked up. "Harry, I don't try to act popular. It's not like I want all of it. I mean I can walk passed a total stranger and they'll recognize me for some odd reason."

Just as Harry was thinking of something to say he saw Snape, Ron, and Hermione walking over to them. Dasha and Harry stood up from the bench and met them in the middle of the stoned road.

"Now, don't take forever buying what you need." Snape said. "When you're done meet me in the Leaky Cauldron, so we can leave." As Snape turned away he looked over into an alley where he thought he saw a shadow of an animal or was it a person? Never the less Snape turned and glared at Dasha. "I thought I told you not to bring that filthy cousin of yours along!" He said pointing at Dasha.

"But Professor, I didn't..." She was cut off by Snape's yelling.

"If I ever!" he started to yell.

"Don't yell at her!" Harry yelled loudly as he and Ron stepped in front of Dasha and Hermione.

Dasha's eyes wondered from Snape then to Harry and Ron then over to the shadow being cast in the alley. She suddenly caught a glimpse of a tail disappearing into a door in the alley. Her mind finally came back to reality when she heard Harry and Snape still yelling at each other,

"Well, I'm sorry you..." Snape started to say.

"Yeah we know yours sorry." Dasha said absentmindedly as the four stared at her. "Now, if you don't mind, Professor, we'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron when we are through buying the things we need.

Dasha then pulled Harry by the shirt caller into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione and Ron followed giving Snape a dirty look as he walked away. Dasha suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Harry, where was the first place you met Sirius face to face?" she asked as Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry thought hard. Where was it?

"The Shrieking Shack," Ron answered for him.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking at Dasha suspiciously.

"I can't tell you now. Wait 'till we get back to school."

The rest of the trip to shops and back to Hogwarts was a quiet one, for either one of two reasons. Harry and Snape were still mad at each other or all three teens were to excited to talk about Sirius. Whatever the reason, no one talked until the four teens were back in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and Snape had left.

Before Harry could say anything to Dasha, Malfoy walked up to them with two letters in his hand. He had a smirk on his face.

"This came for you when you were gone." He said thrusting the letters in Dasha's hands. "One's from someone and the other, well I'm sure you know who it's from. You are SO busted!" He said in a cold voice as he winked.

Dasha and the others frowned. Malfoy then turned and walked back to the Slytherin Dormitories. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were about to burst with questions when the reached the Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay," Hermione started as they sat down in the common room, which was empty of students since it was still one day before school actually started and everyone was just arriving, "First I want to know why Malfoy keeps acting so strange around us when were with you. It's like he has something against you or something."

Harry and Dasha looked at each other then quickly looked at the floor.

'It's all coming together now.' Harry thought as Ron asked,

"How does he know you or does he? DOES he have something against you?"

"Well," Dasha began.

"He's her brother." Harry said out loud. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"What?" Ron asked as Harry looked at Dasha.

"How do you figure that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. First I get a letter telling me that Dasha knows about Sirius and is brokenhearted about it. Then Dobbie shows up and says Dasha wrote me a letter and that her father is an evil wizard. Malfoy, then, delivers her letters and her clothes." Harry said as Dasha listened in amazement.

"But what does that have to do with Sirius?" Ron asked.

Harry answered again, "Sirius is the cousin of Lucius Malfoy and second cousin of Draco and Dasha. But what I don't get is how come your name isn't Malfoy?"

"When I first heard from Sirius that my father was a death eater, well I wanted to change my name to Black." Dasha said looking in to the fire as if she was waiting for something to happen. She was still holding the letters Malfoy had delivered.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked looking at Dasha's hands as she started opening the first letter. The parchment inside was torn and dirty. Harry saw that when they tried to read the letter the writing disappeared.

"That's like the letter I got." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded letter.

"So, how are we suppose to read it?" Hermione asked. Dasha took out her wand and laid it on the parchment she was holding.

"Reveal your secrets. Commanded by Dasha Malfoy." Dasha said as Ron raised his eyebrows and the others watched in awe as the writing became visible. Dasha began to read:

_Dear Black,_

_I'm safe in the hands of Lupin back at the house. I'm sure you suspected as much when and before Snape saw me in Diagon Alley. I can't really tell you what is going on here at the moment. Maybe over Christmas Holliday you and Harry, only, can come and visit "Lupin". Oh and fair warning, the letter from your father is not safe to read. I've sent a letter to my godson, Potter. Please help him undue the curse on his letter. Only you can do this. We'll talk more later. Don't send mail unless a curse is used or unless it is to Lupin. Oh, and don't believe anything you hear and only half of what you see!_

_Love yours, Cousin_

_P.s. Watch over Harry closely. You are the only one who can protect him now. Not even the Headmaster can do this._

Dasha looked up to see ever one staring at her. "We'll, lets just open Harry's shall we?" she said pointing to the parchment in Harry's hand. "Reveal your secrets. Commanded by Dasha Malfoy." Harry then began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet your worried enough to kill me! I would be too. I would have told you earlier that I was alive but it wasn't the right time. I'm sure you've read Dasha's letter by now. Well, see you over Christmas break._

_P.s. Watch out for yourself and Dasha too. Lupin and I have discovered top secret "dark" information. Be extra careful now then ever. Stick close to Dasha at all times, even around school. You can trust her with your life. Take care of her as well. She's very pretty isn't she? Ha-ha. Good luck._

Harry was blushing by now. "Well, what do you think?" Ron asked Dasha.

"I don't think we can know anything until Christmas."

Just then Neville ran in the room holding up a piece of paper.

"'Arry, you won't believe what I have to show you!" Neville throw a copy of the Daily Profit in Harry's hands. Dasha leaned over Harry as he read out loud:

**Black is Back!**

"Oh, no. They found out." Hermione said in a hurry forgetting Neville was in the room.

Ron gave her a warning look. "Go on, Harry, read it. Maybe they made a mistake." Harry continued reading:

**Black is Back!**

**Malfoy and few others at the Ministry of Magic have claimed they have seen Sirius Black in Knockturn Alley yesterday morning around 7-8 am.**

**After interviewing Lucius Malfoy a week ago about the death of**

**Black he now claims that Black is back to try and steal whatever it**

**was that Dumbledore wanted. No proof of Black working for Dumbledore can be uncovered yet and, still, no one knows how Black escaped**

**death and got away from the Ministry. The Minister of Magic is suggesting**

**he disapperated after seeing Malfoy and faking his death to escape**

**from going back to Azkaban Prison. Once more Death Eaters are**

**on the look out for this murderess wizard, "if you can call him**

**that," says Malfoy. Lucius isn't the only one giving suggestions**

**as to how Black escaped. Lucius' son Draco was interviewed**

**also. He claims to have seen his former classmates out making**

**their way to the Ministry of Magic last year during school. "I only saw a few of them."**

**Draco claims. "I could name the ones I saw. Of course, Harry**

**Potter, the ringleader. I'm not surprised seeing as how he**

**is probably making plans for another lesson of his Defense**

**Against the Dark Arts Class at Hogwarts. You know, Dumbledore's Army! I also happen to think Potter is the reason for Professor Umbridge's disappearance.**

**There was also Ron Weasley, the son of Arthur Weasley, who works**

**at the Ministry of Magic. There was also Ginny Weasley, the**

**sister of Ron Weasley. Then there was Hermione Granger, a**

**muggle-born girl. And the last one I saw was Neville Longbottom.**

**I don't know much about him except that he is one of the less**

**fortunate people at our school. I don't know if there are more,**

**but I'm sure it was Harry's plan to help Black escape!"**

**According to Lucius they have a new Defense Against**

**the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**

**Wizardry. The Ministry thinks that with that teacher there, Potter**

**would not be able to go on with his own classes. If he did continue the Ministry would have to expel Potter for good.**

"I wish they would expel me! At least I wouldn't be blamed for anything anymore!" Harry said throwing the paper down on the floor.

Dasha frowned and picked it back up. "You started your own army?" She asked eyeing the paper.

"Yeah, last year. Hermione, Ron and I decided that since Professor Umbridge wouldn't teach us anything worth listening to, that we would just start our own class. Dumbledore's Army, we called it." Harry fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"Lucius doesn't like anyone, does he?" Ron said annoyed. Dasha shook her head.

"And we all know that Draco hates Harry." Hermione said.

Dasha shook her head and fell back on the couch with Harry. She then sat up and said, "But it all ties back to Voldemort, doesn't it!" Ron winced and Neville backed up a few inches, but Harry sat up and Hermione looked interested.

'Finally they were going to talk about Voldemort!' Harry thought.

Just then Professor McGonagall came in and beckoned them all down stairs into the Great Hall where all the students had arrived. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes, so hurry down." She said as she walked out the door with Neville at her heels.

"Ugh!" Harry yelled as he slammed a pillow into his face and fell back onto the couch again.

Harry and Hermione seated themselves beside each other at the Gryffindor Table, as Ron sat across from them. Dasha, wanting to sit with Harry, was made to sit at the staff table.

"Well, she is a Hogwarts teacher." Hermione said with pleasure, but Harry and Ron frowned and let out long sighs ever few minutes.

When all the students were seated and the first years were standing up at the front getting ready to be sorted, Harry looked around the Great Hall at the different tables. He then saw Cho Chang sitting with a bunch of other girls, giggling. Giggling? Was Cho actually laughing? After all this time of crying over Cedric Diggory she was laughing. Harry was burning with rage. She had even cried when she was kissing Harry, but now she was laughing.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked tugging on Harry's arm from across the table. "The sorting is starting." Harry realized that he had missed the Sorting Hat's Song and began to listen as the students were sorted. Once all the first years were seated Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank goodness he's back." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. Harry was happy as well. Dumbledore was one of the only people who actually understood Harry, but this year he seemed different. He seemed not as interested in looking at Harry, he seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

"Harry, would you pay attention!" Hermione whispered loudly.

Harry shook his head, as if he had just woken up and he looked back at Dumbledore, who was still standing up.

Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And welcome new students. First I want to remind everyone, even though you have heard this many times, that the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds to everyone. And I would also like to introduce Ms. Dasha Black, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you have any needs at all or problems, she is the one to see. You can trust her with your life." Dumbledore was now looking directly at Harry, but know one seemed to notice.

"Please make Ms. Black fell welcome here." the Great Hall broke out in applause. Even Draco was clapping, but he wasn't smiling. Harry took his eyes off Dumbledore and looked at Dasha, who was smiling at him. Harry smiled back, just now realizing that Dasha had a smooth complexion. Why did he care? What made that come to mind? complexion? Harry laughed at the thought, until he saw Cho looking at him with a frown. She must have seen him and Dasha looking at each other. Harry turned away quick, back to face Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said looking back at Cho, who was now back to talking to her friends. "Nothing at all."

**A/n: So how was it? Make sure to Review!**

18


End file.
